Restraint
by thosenoncanoncouples
Summary: When crossing her in the hallway of the shrine. When they were alone in the classroom; when they would share meals up on the school roof. He would pull her to the side in dark alleyways at times and kiss her lips so fiercely she felt as if her heart would explode within her. NanamixTomoe drabble
1. Could I have you?

**I'm not sure what came over me but I had to write this. Its a drabble for Nanami and Tomoe for missing out on so much action in the manga.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Not owning anything here.**

* * *

Nanami had never been the brooding, pessimistic girl one would expect her to be due to her past circumstances. Instead she seemed to shine brightest in the toughest of situations. In her own eyes, that was her saving grace. She knew she was a klutz and that she made rash, foolish decisions most of the time. She understood that many a times she put herself and others around her in danger. Usually, over a period of time, that would begin to weaken her resolve of handling things herself in her own way. But her will would not deter.

He supposed that was just one of her many annoying traits that he just couldn't get himself to stop loving. She didn't need to know that. If she did, that would only boost her resolve into doing things which surely shorten his lifespan just by worrying.

She was indeed a worrisome human. And he was in an extremely worrisome position of being horridly in love with her. Human God and Youkai – he wasn't sure what any rulebook said about that. He was beyond the point of caring for such things but that didn't mean the thought never crossed his mind.

Everyone by now was well aware of his fierce protectiveness and deathly attachment to the said Human God but no one could quite comprehend how boundless and bottomless his love for her was. It was as if he was drawn in by her mere presence. As if she was an addiction and then a cure to it. He was stuck in vicious cycle of constantly needing her entire self.

His light mauve eyes traced every petal that fell from the sakura tree in front of him under the bright silver moon. Everything was so still he was getting slightly uneasy with the serenity. No matter how many years passed by, no matter how much time he had spent trying to alter his ruthless ways, on such quiet nights he would feel irksome. He was still haunted by the restless bloodlust he held inside him.

It was easy to suppress it. But he was agitated at how it was still present. Nanami's presence was a godsent for his demeanor but when she was away – such as this particular night – he had to put in some extra energy into his self-control.

* * *

It was barely 10pm and the moon was not even at the apex when Nanami decided that it was too beautiful a night to spend at the karaoke with friends cooped up in a small suffocating room. She couldn't help but frown at how she was becoming an obaa-san.

She feigned stomach pain with no shame and excused herself to go back home on her own against Ami's concern for her friend's wellbeing. Ami offered that Nanami spend the night at her house but Nanami refused. She knew that he silver haired familiar would not be too happy with the sudden change in plans. She would rather not argue with him on such a magnificent night.

Her feet felt light as she ran through the streets – a light chilled wind swaying through her dark chocolate locks. At that moment she decided that as soon as she got home, she would ask Tomoe to take her up in the sky and let her view the town from the sky.

* * *

There they were. Her light footsteps rushing on the steps of the shrine. Each step beat like a drum in his fox ears. He wanted to vanish into a flame and appear right there at the lower steps of the shrine, picking her up and mindlessly kissing her soft plump lips. But he felt like that was a bit uncharacteristic of him. That and the fact that he knew at the moment, it was his blood yearning an outlet.

Her shoes dropped at the entrance and she slid her way to the other end of the old wooden building. The shouji was already open and there was no one in sight except for silver and grey in front of her.

She stopped at the shouji and smiled to herself, watching as Tomoe's ears twitched a bit at her arrival. He didn't turn to look at her. How typical. She wasn't sure if it was his pride or his self-restraint, but she accepted it either way.

She slowly approached his figure which was bathed in the white light, fixing her skirt and folding her legs under her.

"I'm home." She said softly.

"Welcome back." He replied, his voice non-chalant.

A constant smile was plastered on her face whenever he was around – bearing in the mind the exceptions when they bickered and fought. She swore to herself that this was not going to be one of those nights.

"You had a good time at the singing place?" He asked, still looking at the sakura petals.

"Mm! It was fun." She chirped before her voice mellowed down. "But I wanted to come home early to Tomoe."

Tomoe glanced at her pink shaded cheeks, her blushing face shining with a brilliant smile. He could feel her cold hand almost touching his on the floor board. He mused for a bit before finding that the best course of action would be to grasp it. So he did.

Nanami felt his hand move over her cold one and leaned towards him. Although a bit nervous even now, they were both beyond that kind of embarrassment.

Before her head could touch his shoulder, Nanami was completely caught off guard with a pair of warm lips pressed against hers. Before she could even register, they were already pulled away.

Once she made sense of things once again, disappointment was clear on her face. He had pulled back before she could even feel the depth of his kiss. She didn't understand him. He would steal kisses from her ever so often in the same way.

When crossing her in the hallway of the shrine. When they were alone in the classroom; when they would share meals up on the school roof. He would pull her to the side in dark alleyways at times and kiss her lips so fiercely she felt as if her heart would explode within her. And when he would part from her lips, he would have that look. That look that she dreaded and adored at the same time – a long yearning in his eyes to affirm that she was his and only his. She wasn't sure if those kisses were meant to convince her that she's his or whether he was trying to convince himself of her loyalty.

It bothered her. It bothered her mentally and physically, his narrow disconcerting eyes. She wanted him to have faith in her. She needed him to have more faith in himself as well. She was young and naïve but she wasn't a child that she didn't know how things worked in the world. She just wasn't sure she was ready for that kind of advancement in their relationship.

She was certain of her love for him, that wasn't the problem. But from what she had heard and read, it was never a onetime thing. She just wasn't sure she was ready for that kind of steady sexual relationship.

Tomoe's gaze pierced into her eyes as she stared back. But he was aware that at the moment, her thoughts were elsewhere. He wasn't sure of what she was thinking about, but he wanted her to have her little privacy. As long as she wasn't indulging in any danger or any other man, he would give her the liberty to act and think however she wished.

What amused him though was the sudden crimson blush that crept onto her cheeks when she realized how deep in thought she had been about something so… carnal. Had she seriously adapted to the thought of it happening so soon?

"You're deep in thought today. Anything happen that you'd like to share?" Tomoe smirked, his eyes closed and his hand gripping her hand tighter.

Nanami jumped up to her feet and pulled her hand away in embarrassment, looking away from his gaze.

"N-Nothing! I wasn't thinking of anything!" She was failing with her voice.

A mischevious smirk drew on Tomoe's face and his fangs became visible as he moved nearer to her, now itching to know what that reaction was all about.

She took one step back to each step he brought further towards her. Her eyes were avoiding his narrow arched ones. If he saw through her, she was sure she'd regret it. Knowing him, he's never let it go and tease her endlessly.

Goddammit the odds that she moved back to the wooden wall, missing the open door to the shrine. She was going to turn around and make a run for it to her room. Instead she was pinned to the wall with Tomoe inches away from her, his arms now on either side of her.

"What's the matter Nanami?" He whispered, the devious smirk never leaving his lips. "You seem to be very nervous today."

He was too close. The distance between them was narrowing, his lips approaching her ear to tease her some more.

"S-Stop it Tomoe, please let me go!" Her voice was heavy and jittery.

Tomoe stopped at the very instant and looked at her from the corner of her eye. Her resolve was weak; he felt it in her words. It was weak enough to not have any effect on him.

"Nanami… Are you okay? I'm sorry for teasing you. Forgive me. I didn't know you were unwell…" He suddenly moved back only enough to look back straight into her eyes.

His eyes were digging into her nervous, unsure ones.

She saw the wash of concern in his eyes and she began to fight her best to keep the tears from welling up. She was not going to cry now and worry him some more. But his concern for her moved her till her legs became weak.

"Tomoe…" Her voice barely came out before her legs gave away and Tomoe caught her before she fell.

"Oye, Nanami! What's wrong?! Tell me!" Tomoe was panicking, it was in his voice.

Her face was balanced over his shoulder and his arms below hers, holding her up in an awkward embrace.

She breathed him in, the strange but very familiar musk. He was always so clean. Always so well-dressed and graceful. His pride showed in every single movement and every single habit.

His muscles were taut and clenched in worry under her and she could feel his shaking breath over her ear.

He shook her slightly, pulling her back while an arm snuck around her waist, holding up from there. "Nanami, please tell me what's wrong!"

His voice was shaking. His entire body was shaking, she could feel it.

He pulled her to himself in exactly the way they stood and jumped up through the garden and into his room window. But before he could place her down on his futon, she brought both her arms up and around his neck, hugging onto him tight.

His eyes widened and his voice croacked, "Nanami?"

He was riddled with confusion at how his Mistress was acting.

She didn't care for any of that anymore. She had given herself up to him long before she even knew it. When she looked into those mauve orbs which were always torn up with such longing and concern for her, she would fall apart. All those emotions which lingered inside him for 500 years still alive and even more fervent than before – she was at a loss for words thinking about his devotion. There was no question in his motives and there was no doubt in his dedication. He was at her mercy inch by inch. And to his utter misfortune, she was well aware of the power she held over him.

"Tomoe…" She whispered his name again, pulling back from his embrace and pressing her forehead to his.

His eyes were wide in shock as she neared him and took his lips into a chaste kiss. Nanami of course had a history of grabbing him into a kiss but it somehow always ended up in very intense life-and-death situations. This didn't seem like much of one for which reason Tomoe was shocked at her bold behavior.

He felt her lips tremble against his and felt the need to respond immediately. He pushed back into her, his arms pulling her up to her feet from her waist to let her stand while she slowly and lazily kept kissing him.

Tomoe could feel himself catch fire as he nudged her lips with his tongue, wanting access. As soon as she complied, he wasted no time in deepening the kiss with his head tilting against hers. This wasn't the first time they had such a passionate kiss. They had shared a few of those before too but Tomoe had to force a leash on himself, keeping his restraints in check.

So deep in the kiss, Nanami stepped back out of balance and collided into the wall behind her, not once parting with Tomoe. There was something so enticing being completely bound and helpless to the kitsune's mercy, she didn't want to stop.

But soon she ran completely out of breath and Tomoe pulled away right before he knew he would lose all control over himself. He abhorred this part of their passion because this was the part where he had to make sure he was not pushing everything overboard.

His heart was racing in his chest and he was feeling the heat build beneath alongside. Acknowledging the situation, he was about to step back to leave her room when he caught a glimpse of Nanami's face under the moonlight.

He gritted his teeth as he saw her lips swollen and red, crimson painted on her face and her heaving breath. He was not going to indulge her any more than this.

"You should get some rest." Was all he spoke stoically before vanishing from Nanami's presence.

 **TBC**


	2. What would you want of me?

**So since I did receive reviews, I shall continue. Thank you guys for reviewing, it makes me day. I feel a little more useful to the world. While I don't get enough time to write every day, I'll try not to disappoint you readers and complete this story for sure.**

* * *

 **This chapter has a few spoilers for those who haven't read the manga and all. The old Yukiji time period mention - not much of it. But you have been forewarned!**

 **Disclaimer: Just a fan trying to make myself happy by writing random pointlessness. Don't own anything.**

* * *

The view outside the window was exquisitely monotonous and so was the voice of the sensei going on about the physics behind every action having equal and opposite reactions. She was beginning to fully grasp what that meant though.

Her mind wandered back to what had happened a few nights back in Tomoe's room. Her face heated up just a bit thinking about it, her mind racing through the feeling of his touch and how his lips crashed into her with such fierceness. She had known many sides to Tomoe but this was one she was still unaware of. She still hadn't seen the lustful, passionate side of him that she presumed those tanuki women from the Red Light District had known of. She wasn't certain if it was envy or jealousy – those two being completely separate in her mind.

She wanted to be the only object of affection in his life; she wanted her to be the only one he would show such a passion to. So she turned to look at his face just to her side. He had his eyes plastered to the board although she was certain he was not paying much attention either.

As the bell for the last class chimed, she lazily got up and got a hold of her bag. It would be a long walk back home again – one where she wouldn't know what to say or how to act. She had once thought that they had come so far that there would never be such a silence between them but she was wrong. Tomoe was acting like he always did. Nothing had changed for him. He would make fun of her, tease her, work her to her bone etc. Even if she would push to somehow make him talk about it, he would pretend as if there was nothing to talk about.

Her feet dragged along the stairs to the shrine and her lids were heavy. She wanted to get home and sleep. So while Tomoe went on about her duties as a God, she just shut the shoji in his face and fell onto her bed.

He was so kind to her. He was so gentle and caring yet he would never show it. It felt crazy to ask for more but somehow she wanted it all.

That afternoon, as she fell to slumber, she dreamt back to her visit to the olden era 500 years ago. It was so vivid; she could've sworn it was real. But then parts of it had been.

She was in that worn down excuse for a house, sheltered from the cold and rain outside. She felt warm not because of the roof over her head but the hand that gripped her arm ferociously. She could've sworn that if he gripped any tighter, her arm would break. But she couldn't care less – she was just mystified by his golden red orbs and long silver hair. They had the gleam of the moon in them.

He pushed himself to her against the wall and his hand snaked up to her back, undoing the obi. Her heart pounded in her chest and she closed her eyes tight. She was certain he wouldn't hold back this time. As she breathed in to open her eyes again, all she saw from the wooden roof over her bed. Her right hand which was supposedly clutching his hair was actually just holding tightly to the sheets under her.

Her face was hot but that wasn't the only part of her which was bothered at that moment. She recalled how Tomoe had almost manhandled her in the past and tears welled up in her eyes thinking back on how a part of her had always wanted Tomoe to touch her like that. How, had it not been so many years back in time, maybe she wouldn't have cried or stopped him.

She turned her head and buried her face into her pillow then, her mind remembering that instant when he stopped all his advances the moment he saw her tears. She remembered him surrendering to her completely. She remembered how he approached her wanting her to be his but in the process, just ended up completely submitting to her. She wanted all of that. She wanted him to be like that with her again.

* * *

Night drew in and she was done with all the talismans and fortunes and answering of prayers. Her shoulders ached and her head throbbed.

Tomoe put tea in front of her and told the will-o'-whisps to go sleep before he knocked them out himself. From the corner of her eye, she could see Tomoe and Mizuki bickering about something. She smiled at how warm it felt – having a home to come back to. She would not give this up for anything. She was grateful for Tomoe but her gratitude towards Mizuki was no less. He might have acted foolish and petty but he had his own wisdoms and earnest moments.

"Nanami, you should go sleep. Its late and you have school in the morning." Tomoe instructed sternly while he forced Mizuki to clear the table in front of them.

"Hmm…" She replied absent mindedly while getting up on her feet.

She put a hand on her shoulder and pressed, her face wincing, before she turned around and left the room.

This was her every day.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice spoke from behind her.

Nanami turned her head to see Tomoe standing at her window, leaning against the sill.

"Why?" She asked, looking away.

She didn't want him to see her right now. She had been feeling so frustrated with his careless attitude towards her that she had no control over her emotions.

"You seem tired. Do your shoulders hurt?" He asked, jumping into her room without permission.

"A little. Why? Are you actually worried about me?" She snubbed.

Tomoe's eye twitched as he heard her reply. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, I had no idea you had such concerns for me!" Nanami finally turned to him and shouted to his face. "I mean I haven't seen much-"

Immediately her rant was cut off by his lips pressing to her, silencing her thoughts completely with a deep and passionate kiss.

His hands were buried in her hair, pulling her head towards hers while his tongue swayed into her mouth feeling each and every crevice of it.

Her stomach caught fire and her head became light not just because of the kiss but because of the lack of air she had in her lungs. When she felt she couldn't hold it in anymore, she pushed him back and took in a deep long breath, her face red with suffocation.

"I do care about you Nanami, albeit you can't see it. You are ALL I care about." He spoke softly, caressing her hair and bringing her closer to himself.

Her hands were still on his chest from where she had pushed him back. She felt Tomoe trying to bridge the gap between them but tonight she just wouldn't do that so she pushed him away again.

"Tomoe… I feel like a fool. Sometimes I look at you and feel like things were easier on me when you hadn't returned my feelings. Now I keep expecting you to love me yet all I get… All I have is…" She lost track of words as she began to cry.

Tears kept streaming down her face as she looked down, not wanting to look into his eyes.

"Nanami… What do you want me to be like? Tell me." Tomoe responded with a light voice, his hand cupping her face and trying to raise her head up.

His hands were cold. As she looked up with her blurred vision, his eyes looked sincere. But more than sincerity, she saw something forlorn. Like there had been something missing there all along.

Nanami melted into his touch each time he was close to her like this. So, like always, she took a step near him again and then buried her face in his chest. It was lean and hard against her soft cheeks.

"I want you to love me like you did back then… I want you to show me your affection; tell me all your feelings." She hiccupped in between her words from the crying.

Tomoe wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, resting his head on her's.

If only he could explain to her how difficult that was. Tomoe had spent 500 years thinking the love of his life was dead. He had spent all this time fighting himself thinking he was in love with someone while the woman he loved all along had been right in front of him. That emptiness he had which the Mikage had tried to get rid of was never fulfilled no matter what he did.

The Tomoe then was expressive – the Tomoe then was alive. How was he supposed to explain all of that to Nanami? He felt dead and afraid. It terrified him just to think of how he had been in the past. And he was certain that if he started opening up all his bottled emotions, his thirst for blood would overpower him. What if in the process of being closer to her, he managed to harm her dangerously? He couldn't risk losing her again. Not again.

"Tomoe… Say something. Anything!" Nanami pleaded.

"I snuck in through the window because I didn't want the damn snake to follow me. I wanted to be alone with you, Nanami. Please don't get me wrong. I want to be with you. It's just that I don't know how else to do that but this…"

His words were truths and lies all jumbled up but Nanami knew he was sincere. He was rarely this patient and calm with her so she slumped her shoulders and slid out of his embrace. She was only 17. She would bear with it for as long as she had to. She had time still to turn him around. All she needed was a plan of action – a trigger. There was no use in pushing this matter right now, she understood that clearly.

She sat on the edge of her bed and heaved a loud sigh. "Alright, I understand."

She wiped away the remainder of her tears and then looked up at Tomoe's slanting eyes. She saw a kind of sadness in them. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. But she had time. She would be patient as he had been for 500 years.

With both her hands, she slapped her cheeks hard in the attempts to fix her mood and then flashed him a bright smile. "It's alright Tomoe. I'll wait for you to come around. I'll wait for you as you waited for me. Tomoe, I'm right here. So when you feel like you can inch even a bit closer to me, I'll be right here."

By the Gods, she had the most beautiful smile. By the Gods, she had the brightest eyes in all the realms. By the Gods, she had the purest heart amongst all the beings.

He doesn't exactly remember what happened next but all he can conclude moments after her voice reached his fox ears was that she was beneath him and he was kissing her small but plump lips ravenously as he had never kissed before.

Her heart raged through her chest against his as she felt his body pressed to her. While one hand held him up from crushing her, the other ran along her cheek, down to her slender neck, stroking it while he sucked on her lower lip hungrily.

She brought her arms up to wrap around his neck as he moved down from her lips to jaw before licked her angle and nipping at the soft skin of her neck.

She was so fragile, he knew her body would break if he put even the slightest bit more force into his actions.

Her eyes, bathed in haze, opened only half while feeling his sharp teeth nibble, delighting her neck. All she could she through her narrow sight was his silver hair and pointy ears at the base of her vision and his furry silver tail sway over the both of them as they lie on the bed, one over the other.

She couldn't make sense of the heat washing over her body but one thing was clear to her: it was definitely right. It was definitely something she was yearning for.

She felt his lips begin to suck on her neck, right over her jugulars, his tongue licking in between, and subconsciously let out a very soft moan.

Tomoe's ears shuddered at the sweet sound of her pleasure and his hands began to have a mind of their own. While moving down to her clavicle, his hands began to rip off the buttons of her night shirt, top three already gone.

Without a second to waste, his lips and tongue began to descend with his hand, licking and sucking along the end of her shirt till he felt her soft heaving chest making just the slightest cleavage in the center.

"T-Tomoe…" Nanami sighed, feeling completely overtaken by his lips.

Her mind was too far gone to consider what was happening before but she was brought back to reality as she felt the sudden absence of his touch. The warmth that surrounded her started to fade and she jolted her eyes open, fearing his departure.

But to her surprise, he was still there. He was hovering over her, staring deep into her eyes as if peeking into her soul.

She looked back at him, trying her best to put up a confident and brave face. She knew what was to come. She knew that he would ask her for her permission because no matter how unruly he would act, he was such a gentleman. Inside, she giggled and her heart swelled. She was ready. She was surely ready. She wanted him to take all of her but only at the cost of him giving his all to her.

But Tomoe did not utter a single word. Instead he leaned down again, kissing the end of where her third button was, right in the center of her breasts before going up and giving her a very chaste, soft kiss.

"You have school tomorrow, Nanami. You should rest. I know how tired you were."

His voice was like the softest and most dangerous storm she had encountered. It was that coldest fear washing over her – that fear of rejection. But her throat could not summon a voice to complain. Her eyes couldn't even well up hot tears. She was in shock at how abruptly he pulled up – no. How EASILY he pulled away right into such a moment.

She lie there still while he jumped back to his feet, fixing her quilt over her and turning off the lights, disappearing into the darkness of the shrine.

Her hands were shaky and her mouth was dry. She didn't understand. Was she not pretty enough? Was she not responsive enough? Was she not experienced enough? She wanted to sink into a kind of sleep from which she wouldn't wake for a thousand years.

 **TBC**

* * *

So that was that. I kind of feel bad for Nanami right now but we are all pretty sure that their relationship will never be THAT smooth-sailing due to the various tragedies and differences in lives.

Review if you likeeeee.


	3. Why won't you let me in?

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not owning anything here even now.**

* * *

He couldn't quite get a hold of his thoughts as he jumped up onto the roof and from there, vanishing into the forest behind the shrine. He was certain he would do something incredibly idiotic if he stayed around the shrine anymore; if he stayed around Nanami anymore.

Through the darkness of the trees, his frantic form disappeared.

* * *

'This scent…' His mind woke up as he smelt something familiar.

"Tomoe-sama, have you awoken yet?" A sickly sweet voice said from behind the shouji he could barely make out through his morning blurred vision.

The shouji opened and two kimono-clad tanuki women entered the room holding trays in their hands. It was the smell of food. He narrowed his eyes as he straightened up his form, sitting up and folding his legs.

He wasn't sure how he had ended up in the Red Light District of the Spirit World but he wouldn't object to the food that was now being placed in front of him. So he extended his hands towards the steamed bun in front of him and as he held it, it all dawned upon him.

'Fuck.' He was reminded of Nanami's body by the touch of the soft manjuu. He dropped the manjuu on the floor and got up to his feet, anger coursing through him as to why (of all the places) he ended up in this place.

He rushed out of the window without a warning with the Tanuki girls just calling out for him in worry behind him. He raced through the bright sun-lit streets and back into the forest.

"Damn you Nanami." He cursed under his breath, completely overtaken by his irritation towards his own actions of the night before. If only she hadn't been so easily inviting.

The slight throbbing of his head that was coming to his attention now proved that he had been drinking the night before. 'That was a smart move to pull, Tomoe.' He thought to himself.

He reached the shrine in a matter of minutes and went through the front door only to find the will-o'-whips and Mizuki having breakfast.

"Where is Nanami?" He growled, his fangs poking out.

"You stupid fox, what did you to Nanami-chan? She hasn't left her room at all since morning! She won't even have breakfast." Mizuki threw back, dropping his own breakfast and sulking about how Nanami refused to take breakfast even from him.

"I didn't do anything!" Tomoe yelled back and stomped away before anyone could say anymore.

'Why does everyone think everything is my fault?!' He was enraged by now.

He knew Nanami wouldn't open her door so he decided he'd face her from the window instead, his head still throbbing like a jack-hammer was unleashed on him.

"Nanami…" He whispered under his breath, his body frozen as he saw her sleeping form from the window.

Her window was wide open and she had her covers up till her stomach.

Tomoe stood frozen as the complete recollection of what had occurred the night before was regained. His eyes softened, watching the top three buttons of her shirt buttoned haphazardly and in the wrong slots, her face completely swollen and lids red.

He had been the reason that she was up all night crying. He knew full well.

Even if Nanami were awake right now, what would he possibly say to her? He wasn't even sure how to take the events of last night. He knew that Nanami had opened her arms for him. He knew that Nanami was the one who was waiting for him. But she didn't know how much he had been waiting for her. She had no idea of how much he wanted to not just have her, but completely devour her. And it was that Youkai instinct that he knew he had no rational control over.

He would always keep his distance to make sure his restraints were in check. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the one person he had spent several hundred years loving.

'But I still ended up hurting her…' He was in agony within himself, watching her in such a pitiful state.

* * *

4 days passed by and things at the Mikage Shrine progressed as they would always. The only difference was, Nanami had been going to school as per usual and Tomoe was nowhere to be seen.

Back from school, Nanami crashed on the tatami in the family room with her bag thrown at the front door with her shoes.

"Ah!" She sighed out loud, "I hate this demonic school routine."

"Nanami-chan, should I cut some watermelon for you?" Mizuki spoke in happiness, trying to somehow make Nanami's misery of school go away.

"Ah, thank you Mizuki! That would be appreciated." Nanami smiled, taking up the offer.

Mizuki ran out of the room happily to get the melon ready for Nanami and in the same while, Mikage walked into the room.

"Okaeri, Nanami-san. How was school today?" He asked in his forever kind tone.

"Nee, Mikage-san… You've known Tomoe for a very long time no?" Nanami spoke in a mellow, rather depressed tone, sitting up on her legs.

'My question was totally ignored.' Mikage laughed and nodded. "Longer than you have been born yet not at all in terms of the Spirit World."

"Why is he always… so held back?"

Mikage was quiet for a while before asking Nanami to at least explain her question.

"The Tomoe I got to know from the past was so much more free and expressive. He would share his pain, his happiness, his emotions were on his face. He was so much more alive… I understand that a lot of things happened – a lot of which I might never understand – but I wish Tomoe would let me in… He always keeps himself wrapped up in his graced demeanor and high and mighty pride."

And that conversation went from sorrow, to concern to anger. "Urgh, he pisses me off!"

Steam was coming out of her head and her fists were flying in the air pretending to somehow hit him.

Mikage just kept smiling and told Nanami to calm down and sit with him.

"Tomoe comes from a very different time and place than you, Nanami-chan. Not just that, no matter how you may see him, no matter how much you may love him really, he is still more than half a millennium old. And even if he now knows that you are alive and that the past was just a façade, that sorrow and those painful experiences that changed Tomoe cannot be taken away."

"But if he would just let me in… Now he's avoiding me. I haven't seen him in 4 days." Nanami sighed, already understanding and knowing what the Mikage was saying. "I'm certain he finds me ugly anyway."

"What would make you think such an absurd thing, Nanami-san? You're the girl he waited 500 years for."

She turned red thinking of how she could NEVER actually tell him what she meant. She knew the Mikage would disapprove anyway.

"Moreover, he already is letting you in, isn't he?" Mikage gestured, pointing to a white box on the floor at the corner of the room.

Nanami, bewildered, walked towards the box and opened it, sitting next to it on the mats.

There was a kimono inside, that was certain. But it was the most beautiful kimono she had ever laid her eyes on.

She held it up and out of the box, feeling the softness of the silk and admiring the print from close.

"This is from Tomoe?" She asked, her eyes lighting up as she hugged the cloth.

Mikage nodded and spoke, "For the Sakura Festival tonight."

Mizuki stood at the door, holding the watermelon plate in his hands and burning in jealousy, "I wanted Nanami-chan to wear something that I got her!"

* * *

"Thank you so much, Himemiko!" Nanami bowed her head and the hugged the small purple haired girl.

"It was not a problem for me to help such a beloved friend." Himemiko replied in her usual high pitched monotone voice, her eyes wide open as she hugged Nanami back.

'Its weird that I'm wearing a kimono on a festival when everyone else will be wearing yukatas but…' Nanami got conscious, looking at the long hanging sleeves of the multi-layered clothing, "Tomoe got this especially for me…"

"Nanami-san, Kotarou is waiting for me outside so I will go on ahead. Please take your time."

Nanami smiled and nodded, looking back into the full length mirror back and forth. It was truly a spectacular kimono. She felt cute on her own. She would definitely prove to Tomoe that she is pretty and worth the interest.

"Oh! Nanami-sama looks extra cute today, isn't that so Mikage-sama?" The will-o'-whisps chorused, flying around Nanami in her adorned silk.

"Indeed she does." Mikage agreed, folding his hands inside his sleeves while standing at Nanami's door.

"Nanami-chan always looks cute!" Mizuki fumed, his face turning red while he walked to the entrance door.

Nanami looked around while everyone put on their shoes and wondered, "Won't Tomoe be joining us?"

"Oh Nanami-chan, we best leave him to his devices! I'll escort you!" Mizuki seemed more than eager to replace the said fox.

"I'm afraid I have not been able to contact Tomoe, Nanami-san." Mikage explained, sliding the entrance door open to exit the shrine.

Her mind wouldn't allow her to go to the festivities without Tomoe especially since he was the one who gifted her such a spectacular present. 'There is no meaning to it if Tomoe won't even see me wear it.' Nanami sulked on the inside as she ran to the other side of the shrine, going to the Sakura tree that was planted in their backyard.

"Mikage-san, everyone, would you please go ahead without me? I'll go look for Tomoe. I'll be there very soon." She spoke as she waved at everyone and ran.

Mizuki moved to stop her when Mikage stopped him dead in his tracks instead.

"Let her. They need to figure things out on their own. If we don't go quickly, we might miss all the food!" Mikage changed the topic and dragged everyone out.

'Tomoe, if you touch a hair on that innocent girl's head, I will make it my personal mission to destroy you.' A thought crossed.

"Didn't it suddenly get cold?" Mizuki shivered, feeling the ill-wish emanating from the Mikage.

* * *

"Tomoe!" Nanami's voice rang through the backyard before she stepped into the forest.

"Tomoe please come back! If you don't, I'll keep running and my kimono will be ruined!" Nanami threatened while she treaded on her geta (wooden shoes) as careful as possible as to not fall flat on her face like she was usually prone to.

"Tch." She heard from behind and turned around to see a shadow standing on a large tree branch.

"No point if you just force me to come." He growled, turning his head away from the figure in front of him.

She knew what he had meant. She had been giving him his space, hoping he'd come back to her on his own. But clearly that wasn't working. So she decided to seek him out by the compulsion she had on him to obey her every command. He had to present himself when she beckoned and that was set in stone.

"Tomoe, won't you come to the festival with everyone?" Nanami asked, trying to make out his form in the pitch darkness.

No moonlight seemed to the reach the ground through the thick trees.

"No. I'm going to the Red Light District. You go on." He spoke, his voice calmer now.

A vein popped on Nanami's head when he mentioned the district. "T-Tomoe…" She bellowed in anger. "You have the nerve to still go there even when you have me?"

The air around them turned still. There was a silence between them so awkwardly dense that neither could breathe for a minute.

Nanami could feel the heat reach to the top of her head and she put both her hands on her mouth. 'What the hell did I just say?!' She mentally tried to strangle herself. 'I already decided to give up on all that after that stupid night! I know Tomoe just isn't interested in me like that! I have enough pride not to force him. urgh Stupid Nanami!'

Tomoe broke through the silence first knowing that Nanami had meant nothing but a jumble of words, "Baka Nanami, go to the festival. I do not feel like going. This forest isn't safe for you anyway. Go back." He said, his voice now as calm as ever.

Nanami just sighed, letting the last accidental comment get erased from her memory and just started walking back towards the Shrine.

"D-Did you just listen to what I asked?" Tomoe shuddered.

She had given up on asking more from their relationship. But she still wanted to at least go back to the way they were before."Hm. I did. I'm going back to the shrine. If Tomoe won't go, neither will I." Nanami smiled to herself, her hands clasped at her back.

"Go to the damn festival!" Tomoe yelled angrily through the darkness.

"No. I don't feel like it." Her calm voice was getting on Tomoe's nerves at this point.

She loved testing his patience and that was wearing mighty thin. She was mocking him now. How dare she.

'There is no other way to deal with you, Tomoe. I need to push you in everything.' Nanami thought, snickering at her plan to emotionally blackmail him into joining her in the festival. She knew it would work. It always did. And she was desperate to rid them of this agonizing distance between them.

But now she stood in the shrine, sub-consciously ending up in his room, her eyes brimming with tears.

"He didn't come…"

Just as a single tear escaped her eye, she heard footsteps land behind her.

She frantically turned around, her eyes wide in hope and filled with tears. "Tomoe?"

 **TBC**


	4. Will you have me?

_Thank you everyone for supporting me through this venture. I may write a separate short sequel to this but not particularly related to it._

 _This chapter will be a little different from the rest of the story just because I was feeling a deeper sentimentality to their sexual encounters. Hope you still tolerate and enjoy it though._

Disclaimer: Nope. Not owning anything here.

* * *

"Nanami-chan…"

There was a silence in the room, Nanami's tears falling to the ground. "M-Mizuki? What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come so I came back to see if everything was okay." Mizuki spoke sounding serious.

Nanami just looked at the ground in utter loss. "Nee Mizuki, could you leave me alone for tonight? I don't feel like going out. I'll just go to my room and sleep."

Her voice was low and breaking in between words. Mizuki was well aware that she had been crying but he knew there was not much he could have done to fix the problem. All he could do is give her space because no matter how much he wanted to kill that damned fox, he knew a confrontation would only make Nanami unhappier.

"Nanami-chan, is there anything I can help with…?" He asked, moving closer to her still form.

Nanami violently shook her head and forced a smile on her, gesturing Mizuki not to worry. But before she could turn around to leave for her own room, she was pulled into a tight embrace.

"M-Mizuki?" Nanami stuttered, stunned at Mizuki's move.

"Even though I'm not him, please know that I will forever be by your side. You are my salvation." Mizuki whispered in Nanami's ear.

Nanami only responded with silence, nothing more. She just stayed still in his embrace, welcoming his honest affection towards her.

"Mm." She murmured, accepting his loyalty.

"I wish he would see what I do." Mizuki smiled, moving away from the embrace and patting Nanami's head. "You are more beautiful than the moon. Especially tonight."

With that Mizuki was gone and Nanami was standing staring at the window, the backyard lit up with the moonlight of the full moon. "Tomoe…"

She didn't realize she had spoken those words out loud and just turned around, moving towards the shouji.

With her first step, she was stopped dead in her tracks. "You called?"

It was such a bittersweet voice of familiarity. She hated the affect his silken voice still had on her.

She stood her ground, back towards the window where he stood as a shadow, her shoulder shaking from the force of her held back tears.

"Nanami?" He asked, taking a step towards her form.

"Don't come near me!" She yelled through her shaking voice.

And that was enough to stop Tomoe from moving any further due to, if not detail, then compulsion at least.

"But I don't even need to say that, do I? You wouldn't want to be near me anyway." She turned her face towards him from over her shoulder, her eyes slightly red and her hair a bit disheveled from the running through the forest. "Tomoe what else do I need to do? I'm at a loss Tomoe because all I feel-"

"You can't compare to the beauty of the moon." Tomoe cut her off smoothly.

Nanami, with her eyes wide in anger, turned around, her lips parting to say something before planning on running out of the room.

"You are incomparable." He continued, her actions not shaking him off at all.

Her voice caught in her throat, standing facing him, her lips now pursed together unsure about what to say to such an unexpected comment – or rather compliment.

Tomoe took his time with each step he took towards her, soft steps, each one making Nanami's heart race more frantically than ever before. "T-Tomoe?"

"That fucking snake has no idea what he is talking about." He hissed, now inches away from a very statuesque Nanami. "I cannot see you the way he sees you."

He took the strands of her hair that were falling out of her tied up bun and brought them up to his lips. "I see nothing but you."

Nanami's face heated up from his words, swarmed with sincerity and affection.

"I feel nothing but you."

He kissed her hair and Nanami pulled back immediately, feeling dizzy from the dense atmosphere. What was happening? Tomoe was acting strange. Was Tomoe feeling al – one step and she was subjected a very strong opposing force, not letting her move any further from him. His left arm was already gripping her tight from her obi-clad waist.

"I crave you in the most absolute way."

He moved nearer, letting her strand of hair fall of the side as his hot breath scorched Nanami's pale exposed neck. His lips touched her smooth skin and a gentle kiss was marked on her which made Nanami shiver, her eyes shutting tight with the intense sensation.

She couldn't understand it. The feelings she felt at that moment weren't of lust or sensuality, there was awe in her. It was as if Tomoe had completely possessed her entire awareness, his words like a chant to keep her under his spell.

Against her unblemished neck, his lips rested and moved for words, "I desire you in the most unimaginable way. I desire you in ways that you wouldn't even know possible."

Immediately, as if she fell apart under his bewitching voice, she parted her lips to sigh, her eyes rolling back as his lips quickly slid over her neck to her lips, locking them with his own.

* * *

He was a vile person. That is what he was thinking as he took her lips in such ferocity that he felt himself lose control.

From his heavy robes he could feel Nanami clutch onto his waist, as if trying to balance herself from falling.

He broke the kiss, taking a good long look at her.

She was everything. Her face would make the goddesses envious. The way her lips would always pout slightly after they kissed, as if wanting more yet unknowing to her.

He could feel himself catch fire, an itch under his skin to let loose as he saw her blushing face and eyes in a sultry haze. But that itch went much further than just her current state.

"Don't be so familiar with everyone – not even that damn snake." He hissed, claiming her lips again but with much more force this time.

She squirmed as his tongue mapped her mouth to his leisure. She was the most exquisite nectar that he seemed to so easily be addicted to.

He slid his hand up to her neck, holding it from behind as he kissed her deeper and deeper. She was his and only his. Only he could touch her, only he could claim her. He wouldn't allow anyone near her. That was his most feral desire and he had no intentions of leashing himself any longer. She had pushed him to a point of no return.

* * *

"I chose this kimono for you myself because I always believed that they do well on you. But now I see the error in judgment." He spoke, breaking the kiss and running his left hand around her obi bow.

She could feel his right hand sneaking its way from her neck to her shoulder under the heavy silk.

"Tomoe…" She muttered, too engrossed in the indescribable sensations she was being subjected to.

"I can't have anyone look at you like this." He spoke, a kind of animalistic viciousness in his tone as he pulled her towards his body, crushing her against him and pulling on the bow of her kimono.

He moved closer, his lips against her ear, "You're mine and only will ever be."

His whisper was that last bit of coherence that held on to before Nanami couldn't help but begin to respond as her body directed. She wanted this all along and he was finally responding.

She moved her hands to his chest, feeling his bare chest peek out from his long cotton robes. Her lips were once again locked with his as he undid her obi.

The obi, undone, fell to the floor with its own weight with the sound of rustling cloth. Nanami moaned through the kisses when she felt the silk loosen itself around her, her chest a bit more exposed than before.

Parting from her intoxicating lips, Tomoe stopped his movements for that one solemn moment where he looked into Nanami's eyes, his deepest desires all laid out open for her to read and take in.

Nanami gazed into this gold orbs for long; long enough to see them slowly tint red and shimmer even more than before. She could feel the rush of his desires over her entire body as she moved closer to him. She pulled up on her toes and rested his forehead against her own. "Tomoe, I will accept all that you have for me. So please accept all of me as well."

If she had time for cognition, she would believe herself to the most foolish entity, whatever she may have been, to exist in that moment of time was the purest form of joy she had felt. But she had none of that as Tomoe's nimble fingers moved inside her kimono, running over her waist, over to her shoulder, pushing off the silk while once again claiming her lips.

It was all a daze to her, everything that happened after that moment.

* * *

There was something holy about everything that was her. He held her close, picking her up in his arms and laying her down on his futon. He wanted to ask her if she wanted to shift to her room for the comfort of her big western bed. He wanted to ask her if she felt cold. He wanted to ask her again and again if this was truly what she wanted, if he was good enough for her.

But none of those things mattered when she pulled apart the knots of his shirt and took it off. He could feel the vicious Youkai inside of him take over as her hands moved over his now bare body, over his chest and down to his torso as he hovered over her. What guilt he might have felt for soiling her was overcome by her advances, assuring him that this was what she wanted. There was no longer any need for him to hold any restraint for she had already accepted all that he had to give and he would make sure she felt every ounce of his infinite devotion.

Leaning down, he kissed her lips once before going down to kiss her neck again and again, his fangs brushing against the softness and sucking. He wanted to nick that soft flesh and taste her but he moved away from her before he went that far. There was a limit he was going to make sure he wouldn't cross.

But her desire-laden clouded eyes would not let him tear apart for long as he moved further down, kissing her chest from the edges of the black cloth that covered her chest. "This must go."

He already knew he had no understanding of it so he decided he wouldn't waste time. He pulled on it, his claws tearing it off and exposing her modest chest completely to him.

He had thought it would be easier. But the image of her lying under him so vulnerable and exposed drove him unequivocally wild.

* * *

She could have spoken out her distress regarding the unnecessary act of tearing apart her clothing. She wanted to cover herself up with her arms from the utter shame and embarrassment she felt as his eyes darted all over her form. She needed him to stop for a moment so she could catch her breath. But none of that mattered when all his attention; all his devotion was to her.

His mouth over her breasts, his hand sliding down over her stomach to her naval and then below. She could feel an aura of ecstasy even before he moved his fingers between her legs, the sensation of his hands seeking out her deepest pleasures.

His hand slid inside her underwear without any warning and she arched back at just the feel of his cold fingers against her warmth. His movements were dexterous and although she could've protested to how he seemed a little too skillful, she had none of that when he kept at it until she was at the edge of falling apart.

She parted her lips and a low moan escaped as she reached nearer and nearer to her ecstasy, the sensation so incredibly new and unrelenting.

He had it all under a leash until her soft voice let out the most lustrous moan his fox ears had ever been familiarized with. Like a ticking time bomb, as she drew nearer and nearer, Tomoe could feel his inside churn up and tighten. The viciousness in him was breaking free at her sight and he had no will power left to harness it.

As she breathed in a sharp gasp, high pitched aching sounds of her climax, Tomoe's eyes burnt the red of fire and his silver hair suddenly grew longer and fell to either side of them.

His hand stopped as he pulled up just enough to take in the sight of a goddess that he had worshipped for so long, he knew of nothing else anymore. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, still in a haze of delirium, her chest rising and falling heavily and her cheeks flushed.

He could get used to this. The simple sight of this heavenly creature beneath him.

"Your eyes…" She whispered, bringing her small slender hands up to his face to brush against his cheek bones as she admired the crimson.

Tomoe stopped for a second, fear of rejection washing over him. He had no longer any control over his Youkai self and he didn't understand why it took over at this particular moment. He had no intentions of hurting her and after drawing out such passion from her, he believed that his thirst for her was sated for the moment. He couldn't have possibly asked for anymore. The touch of her skin against his own was in itself the greatest gift he could ever receive.

As he began to pull away, wanting to stop there and then, he felt her hands slither from his face up to his hair, running her thin fingers through his silver softness and then moving further to stroke his ears.

If her eyes had not spoken enough, her touches were encouragement enough for him to continue. So he kissed her lips in the most chaste manner before rising up, ridding himself of his hakama (pants) and leaning back down again.

The blush that painted her cheeks made it apparent that she was avoiding a gaze over his entire body. That was okay with him. They could take it step by step. There was no hurry. He would take his time in memorizing all of her body and in the process, so would she.

His silver tail swept from right to left behind them and Nanami, for a split second, began to follow it with her eyes. Conscious, Tomoe spoke, "Should I hide it if it makes you uncomfortable?"

Nanami shook her head and smiled, "I want to have all of you," running her hands over his jawline.

Giving into his savage desires, Tomoe moved down to boost Nanami's hips up just enough to slip off her underwear before rising over her again, his hardness against her thighs.

Nanami considered herself quite shameless, how she invited every part of his being onto herself. But those were matters of unimportance as he positioned himself over her, his lips against her neck.

She took in a sharp breath as he held himself above her by one elbow, his other hand entwining fingers with hers, as he moved in slow.

He stopped as he saw the pain trickle down her eyes. "Should I stop?" He asked in a soft, loving tone.

"N-No…" Nanami forced out, knowing this was inevitable.

His movements were accommodating and deliberate, set to her pace. When she felt more accustomed to the foreign feeling, she began to move against him. Taking it as a sign, Tomoe began to fasten his pace, his thrusts more forceful and needing now.

She clutched onto the sheets from her free hand and bit her lips, eyes tightly shut as he drew her closer and closer to breaking point.

She trembled and shook under him as she came, him following suit when he felt her walls tighten around him in ministrations of her frenzy.

The stillness of the air around them was comforting as he fell to her side, gathering her into his arms and pulling up the sheets over them. Kissing her eyes and then lips, he spoke of his love for her in every way that he could think of at that moment, his body completely subservient to her now.

She smiled and listened, not responding once. She knew she had no words to match his eloquence. She just played with his long silver hair as she kissed her time and again on her neck before she fell to slumber.

She didn't know but he stayed up through the night, admiring her form lit up by the moon and taking in every inch of her as if it was their last night together. Although just the beginning, he kissed her forehead and smiled knowing he'd make sure her every night now would be as if their last.

* * *

She woke up to find herself in her own bed, buried under her warm covers. She could think it was all just a dream but she was reminded of the reality of it all when she found herself completely naked with several cherry spots on her neck and chest.

She undressed carelessly, her mind wandering to various things. She would blush and look down, cover her face from the embarrassment of her brazen behavior, then smile again at the love she received from him.

Mizuki was loud as always during breakfast but Tomoe was exceptionally quiet and for a second, it worried Nanami. His hair were short again, and he was back in his graceful robes. If she hadn't been so worried about his behavior, she would've blushed at the thought of how attracted she was to him.

She cleared her dishes and was walking back from the kitchen when he crossed her in the hallway, her shoulder touching his. Both slowed in pace and Tomoe leaned in to her, whispering, "Now you've got me wound up. You better be prepared Nanami."

Tomoe seemed to walk away just fine but Nanami felt her knees weaken and she fell to the side, slipping against the wall and shivering, images of his strong muscles against her body making her quiver.

She could get used to this life. And in Tomoe's head, she had no other options anymore.

* * *

 _Hehe done. To be honest I always imagined Tomoe to be a very serious lover - as silly as he may act in all other instances. This is just how I imagine him. But yes, this marks the end of this particularly plotless story._

 _Review please. Thank you for staying with me through it!_


End file.
